


Data’s Little Girl

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Complete, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data’s youngest travels far to find what is important in life.  This is a future fic with many original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Data’s Little Girl**

**Characters:** Data, Nicole ‘Nix’ Soong, Ensign Noonien Soong, Captain Kol (Vulcan), Kalar (female Klingon), Nilan Betar (Bajoran), Maxell (Betazoid) Dr. Morris Kelly, Dr. Jackson Hill, Bruce Maddox

 **Rating:** PG

 **Summary:** Data’s youngest travels far to find what is important in life. 

 **Final Word Count:** 12098

**Prompts:**

**Warp speed** (noun- an extremely rapid rate of speed)

 **Droid** (noun- android)

 **Alien** (noun- a creature from outer space extraterrestrial)

 **Nanotechnology** (noun- a technology executed on the scale of less than 100 nanometers, the goal of which is to control individual atoms and molecules, especially to create computer chips and other microscopic devices.

 **Clone** (noun- Biology: a cell, cell product, or organism that is genetically identical to the unit or individual from which it was derived. b. a population of identical units, cells, or individuals that derive from the same ancestral line.

 **Robotics** (noun- the use of computer-controlled robots to perform manual tasks, especially on an assembly line.)

 **Zero G(ravity)** (noun- the condition in which the apparent effect of gravity is zero, as in the case of a body in free fall or in orbit.)

 

**Part 1**

The Vulcan freighter, Sarak moved along its route at warp speed. It had been on this journey for two months as its best speed was only warp factor two. It was nearing the end of its journey much to Captain Kol’s relief.

The Sarak was headed for the colony on the planet Tyson deep in the Gamma quadrant. She carried food, general supplies, and equipment for the colonist. It wasn't the normal way things were done but Tyson was a colony of scientist doing research on various subjects in a distant part of the galaxy.

Captain Kol was impatient for this mission to be completed. His cargo and passengers were important. He wanted them safely delivered and then he wanted to leave this quadrant.  The Gamma quadrant made him uncomfortable, which was Vulcan for nervous.

The Vulcans had a vested interest in seeing the colony thrive. There was important work in being done there. The Vulcan Science Directorate had been involved in establishing the colony. Presently some of Vulcan’s youngest and brightest scientists, as well as those from other races, had made Tyson their new home.

The Sarak was transporting ten passengers as well as supplies. There was one passenger out of the ordinary aboard. A raven haired blue eyed beauty by the name of Nix was being transported to Tyson. Nix, a female Soong type android, was on her way to study exobiology.

Nicole ‘Nix’ Soong was the daughter of Data. She was his third 'child' and his last attempt at procreation. After the failure of Lal and the success of her brother Noonien, Data wanted to give it one more try to make sure he had it right.

Nix was his rebel child. She was always doing something outrageous. She was a Data's baby droid so she could usually got away with it. He doted on her much more than he did her brother.

Even so, Data was still trying to figure out how he had ended up with a rebellious child. He didn’t understand what he had done differently when he created Nix and often commented on it. Nix would just kiss his cheek and tell him she loved him.

That simple act bought his forgiveness in most cases but not when she told him she was going to Tyson. She could see it bothered him. For an android who was supposed to have no feelings, Data was obviously upset with her decision. Nix realized in that moment how human her father could be at times.  

Nix also suspected that her father was disappointed that she did not enter Starfleet. She had lived on a starship and had seen what that life would be like. She wasn't interested in it but she did enjoy science.

Noonien Soong had dutifully joined Starfleet as soon as he was able. Noonien was more like their father, calm and obedient. It made sense that he would choose a life of service. He was currently serving as an ensign aboard the Lincoln. It was a smaller ship but he seemed to be happy there.   

The decision to go weighted heavily on Nix. She had wanted the blessings of her father and brother but they were opposed to her traveling so far away from family. Each of them had their reasons. Data feared she would malfunction. Noonien was worried that she would get into trouble when she was on her own.

Nix didn't see what the problem was but she understood their reaction. She was fully functional. Nix didn't even look like an android. She looked like a human and most people assumed that she was human. To be honest, she liked it that way. She had even used the surname ‘Soong’ as her brother had.

Nix was going to be just another alien on a colonized world. She wasn't going to be the only one out of place there. Aboard the Sarak, there was a Klingon, a Bajoran, and a Betazoid. The other six passengers were Vulcans.

X

Nix found herself watching the stars go by in the window of the small crew quarters she shared with Kalar, her Klingon bunk mate. She was starting to second guess her decision. She had left home and was now far from her family. She didn’t know if she should be nervous or frightened. She decided to be both for the moment.   

The Sarak was scheduled to reach orbit at fourteen hundred hours the next day. The passengers and cargo would be off loaded and then the ship would leave. It wasn’t scheduled to return for another six months to resupply the colony.

“Nix? The mess is opening in a few moments. Do you want to come with me?” Kalar asked from her bunk.

“Yes. I think I will grab a little something.” Nix said. “Kalar, do you think you are going to miss your family out here?”

“I will but I have a great many things to accomplish while I am at the science station. It will consume my thoughts more than my family.” Kalar said. “You are already… homesick?”

“I grew up on a starship. I really don’t have a home but I do miss my father and brother.” Nix said quietly.

“Do you not miss your mother as well?” Kalar asked.

“I don’t remember her.” Nix said. She turned from the window to face her bunkmate. “I know that I have similar features to hers but that is all I really know for sure. There are some stories that my father has told me about her. Those are my only memories of her.”

“Did she die giving birth to you?” Kalar asked.

“No. She died on an away mission in the line of duty.” Nix told her.

“Then she had an honorable death.” Kalar smiled.

“I suppose.” Nix shrugged.

Nix didn’t tell her bunkmate that her ‘mother’ had been dead years before she was ever created. Data had blended his features with that of Tasha Yar to give Nix her face. Actually, the only feature of her father’s that she knew she had was his nose. The rest was all Tasha.     

If her brother would have been there he would have teased her by telling her she was made up of salvaged parts. It was true that she was made from parts taken from Lal but so was he. Noonien has some of Lal's undamaged processor chips. She inherited her sister's body framework but not her head. Data kept that safely tucked away.

Nix brushed back her long black hair from her face and glanced in the mirror. She looked at her nose in the mirror and wondered what her father was doing at that moment.

Data was most likely doing ‘captain’ things. After leaving the Enterprise where she and Noonien ‘grew up’, he had taken the Captain’s chair of the newly re-commissioned Rutledge. It wasn’t exactly a galaxy class starship but he seemed to like it there.

“We should go before the gak gets warm.” Nix joked to her Klingon friend.

Kalar laughed and put down the pad she had been reading on. “You should try some.”

“I have a thing about eating worms.” Nix smiled. She started for the door. “All I want is a cup of tea and something simple that doesn’t try to get off my plate before I eat it.”

Kalar laughed as only Klingons can.

They were met in the hallway by Betar, the Bajoran in their group. “I will be glad when this voyage is over Maxell is space sick again. That’s what she says at least.”

“You don’t believe her?” Nix asked.

“I think she doesn’t want to listen to all of our thoughts at the dinner table.” Betar said. “It must be rough being a telepath. I know I wouldn’t want to be one.”

“It could have some advantages in treaty negotiations.” Nix said.

“Or battle.” Kalar chimed in.

“Well unless she can read the minds of her specimens, she’s in for a really quiet stay once we get off this ship. She has asked for secluded quarters when we get to Tyson.” Betar said.

“That would be a shame. I enjoy having people around me.” Nix said. “Even Klingons who snore.”

Kalar laughed and took the jibe as a compliment.

“I didn’t realize she was having such a hard time assimilating to the group.” Nix said.

“Maxell has never been off her home planet before. I think this was a bad idea on her part.” Betar said. “I don’t think she will make it past six months. I’m not sure I will either.”

“At least, you don’t have far to go when you need to go home. I don’t even know where my father and brother are on their ships.” Nix said. “Kalar has a long way to go to the Klingon home world.”

“Enough of this talk of going home before we have even arrived.” Kalar admonished. “We have great things to accomplish.” 

The three women entered into the mess hall and headed for the buffet. Being an android it wasn’t necessary for Nix to eat food but she did in a social setting. She chose something simple and sat down with the two other women she had come in with.

The Vulcans were keeping to themselves for the most part. There were two women and four men in the group. They didn’t even glace at the others when they came in.

“You know what bothers me.” Betar said as she sat down. “They aren’t even trying to get to know us. We are going to be in working closely with them. The least they can do is say ‘hello’.”

“Perhaps we smell.” Kalar picked up a worm and put it in her mouth.

“That wouldn’t explain why the males are not being friendly. Only the females have a heightened sense of smell.” Nix looked up to see surprised faces. “I’m an exobiologist.”

Betar looked over at the Vulcans. “No I bet it’s that seven year mating thing.”

“Whatever it is, we should respect their right to keep to themselves.” Nix said. “When we start working with them things may change.”

“Well if it doesn’t there are twenty other scientists on the planet.” Betar said. “Dating is going to be an interesting experience.”

“Dating? I thought we were going there to work.” Nix said. She hadn’t counted on dating. Even though she had more emotions than her father, she was still an android. She had no experience dating. It had been impossible with her father and brother always closely checking on her.

“All fun and no play make you a Vulcan.” Betar said with a giggle.

“I don’t think that’s the way the quotation goes.” Nix said. “But I see your point.”                 

“I hear there is a Dr. Jackson Hill working in robotics at the station. He has quite the reputation as a ladies man.” Betar grinned. “Maybe he can make us some companions.”

Nix choked on the bite of food she had just taken. She coughed and took a sip of tea. “Robotics? I didn’t know there was anyone there working on robotics.”

“Yes. I heard that he’s trying to replicate a stable positronic brain. It seems there have only been a few successes in that field.” Betar said. “Currently there is only one android with a positronic brain and he’s in Starfleet. Data is his name.”

“I’m surprised you know about that.” Nix said.

“My field is nanotechnology. It’s very closely related. He is trying to follow the work of Dr. Soong. Maybe you are related?” Betar looked at Nix expectantly.

“He was my grandfather. I never met him.” Nix looked at her plate then back up at Betar. “There were four androids made by my grandfather. Two are still functioning. One was damaged beyond repair and a fourth was made to be temporary and burn out when its life cycle was completed.”

“Wow. I had no idea.” Betar looked at her. “Have you met any of them, since they were made by your grandfather?”

“Yes.” Nix said. She stood up to leave. “I better get back to my quarters I have to check to make sure I haven’t forgotten anything.”

“Sure.” Betar said. She looked over at Kalar who just shrugged. 

Nix left them at the table and walked back to her quarters.       

Betar looked at Kalar. “What did I say?”

“She is not very forthcoming about her family.” Kalar said. “We have been bunkmates for two months and she has never mentioned her mother was dead until today.”

“That’s odd.” Betar toyed with her food. “I better get back to my quarters too. I need to see if Maxell is in the bathroom on the floor again.”

“What is her field of study?” Kalar asked.

“The effects of zero g conditions on plant growth in hydroponic plants on starships.” Betar let that hang in the air for a moment. “I don’t know how she will study that when she gets space sick all the time.”

“It will be difficult. That is for sure.” Kalar said.

“See ya later.” Betar said as she stood up to leave.

Kalar nodded and went back to eating her food.     

X


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The next day, they transported to the planet and checked in with the administrator of the science station.

Dr. Kelly was an older man with silver hair. He smiled as he checked everyone in and gave them their room assignments.

Nix held back until the very last. Dr. Kelly, “I’m Dr. Nicole Soong. I believe you have received an introduction from my father, Captain Data of the Rutledge, about my coming here to work.”

“Yes. I find this highly irregular.” Dr. Kelly said. “You don’t want anyone to know that you are not really human that you are an…..”

“Yes.” Nix interrupted. “I hear you have a researcher here working on the positronic brain. I want to make sure you haven’t told this Dr. Hill what I am.”

“I haven’t. But he may be interested in your help if you would like to give it.” Dr. Kelly suggested.

“I won’t help him. I am not ashamed of what I am. I don’t want to be singled out because of it. My father has had to deal with that since he joined Starfleet. I don’t want to have to explain myself continuously “ Nix said.

“I will respect your wishes, Dr. Soong.” Dr. Kelly handed her a piece of paper. “Here is your lab assignment. Your living quarters assignment is on there too.”       

“Thank you for your discretion.” Nix took the paper and smiled. She picked up her bag and went off to find her quarters.

When she found them the assigned rooms were comfortable even if they were small. She stowed her bag and sat on the sofa.

“Home sweet home.” Nix said out loud. She looked around the room. It was sparsely furnished and undecorated. She was glad that she had stashed one of her father’s paintings in the crate that had been sent to her lab. She would get it later along with the other things she had brought with her.          

X

The next morning, Nix walked out of her quarters and was startled by a dog barking from somewhere down the passageway. She looked around and saw a large dog coming up on her quickly.

“Max! Heel!” A man’s voice came from where the dog was coming from. A tall blonde haired man in a lab coat ran up and grabbed the dog’s collar. “I’m sorry if he frightened you.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t know there were any canines at the station. He isn’t a research subject, is he?” Nix asked.

“No. He is the research. Max is an android. Sorry. I should introduce myself. I’m Dr. Jackson Hill. I work in robotics and cybernetics. I’m working on a stable positronic brain. He is my first attempt.”

“Oh. A dog?” Nix was perplexed.

“It’s a less complicated brain structure. It will help give me something to base my human brain off of. I didn’t catch your name.” Dr. Hill explained.

“I didn’t throw it.” Nix smiled. “Dr. Nicole Soong. I’m an exobiologist. I was on my way to the lab when Max stopped me. May I pet him?”

“Yes. He likes that or at least I think he does.” Jackson smiled. “Soong? As in Noonien Soong?”

“That’s my brother.” Nix smiled back. She knelt down to stroke Max’s fur. “He’s an ensign on the Lincoln.”

Jackson frowned. “Your brother?”

“Oh. You were asking about my grandfather.” Nix ran her hand over the dog’s head. “He has noticeable seams on his head plate. You will need to find a way to make them less noticeable on your human version.”

“How did you know to even look for that?” Jackson asked. “Have you seen a Soong type android before?

“Yes.” Nix stood up. “I need to be going. It was nice to meet you. Dr. Hill.”

“It was nice to meet you, Dr. Soong.” Jackson hesitated. “Hey. Why don’t we get together and talk about what you know about Soong androids?”

“I would rather not but if you would like to talk about other things I will be done in the lab at about eighteen hundred hours.” Nix said. “I’m not as knowledgeable as you think I am.”

“You know I did extensive research on Dr. Noonien Soong and I don’t remember him having any children.” Jackson said.

“I wouldn’t say that to my father. He is very proud of my grandfather.” Nix said. “I really must go.”

“I’ll see you later.” Jackson said. He looked her up and down and grinned in a very mischievous way.

Nix raised an eyebrow and walked off. She heard Jackson talking to Max behind her as she walked away.  

X

Nix spent the day setting up for her experiments and getting familiar with the computer system at the science station. She resisted the urge to speed up the interface at her lab station. She decided to only modify the interface in her quarters.

The other scientists in her section seemed friendly enough and they were helpful when she asked about protocols and supplies.

Two of the Vulcan males from the Sarak were also assigned to the same section as Nix. They were still very standoffish. Nix smiled and said ‘hello’ but they didn’t respond to her.

At the end of her first day, she left the lab to find Max sitting in front of the door to her quarters. The dog had a flower and a note in his mouth.

“Hello Max.” Nix bent down to take the note from his mouth. Max gave it to her and trotted off.

Nix stood up and read the note. “Meet me in the arboretum. Jackson.”

Nix took a moment to decide what she wanted to do. She smelled the flower and decided to meet Jackson in the arboretum.

Nix went into her quarters to change into something other than her lab coat. She stopped by the mirror on the way out to check her hair. She hesitated when she realized she was acting like she was in some kind of romance novel. She shook off the thought and went to meet Jackson.

Jackson was waiting at the gate of the arboretum. He smiled when she walked up.

“I wasn’t sure you would come. I’m sure you have heard all the rumors about me.” Jackson said.

“That you are a notorious ladies man?” Nix laughed. “Just so you know I will break your hand if you try anything.”

“Uh…Okay.” Jackson had never had a woman say that to him before.

“I have one question.” Nix smiled at him.

“What is that?” Jackson smiled.

“Why a dog and not a cat?” Nix asked.

“I have always like dogs and cats tend to be unpredictable.” Jackson said.

“We had a cat. It was a mean and horrible creature but my father loved it. She died in his arms at the ripe old age of nineteen.” Nix said. “My brother and I hated it. It hated my brother. It was probably because he picked it up by the tail one too many times. I just avoided it.”

Jackson laughed. “Was that his way of teasing it?”

“No. He just didn’t know you weren’t supposed to pick it up that way. He thought the tail was its handle. Daddy had to remind him not to do it.” Nix smiled as she remembered her father scolding her brother well after he should have known better. “Maybe, he was teasing it a little.”

“Does your mom like dogs or cats?” Jackson asked.

“She died a long time ago. I don’t know what she would have preferred. I will have to ask my father. Maybe he would know.” Nix said thoughtfully.

“Were they together a long time? Your parents I mean.” Jackson asked.  

“They weren’t together very long.” Nix said. “Daddy talks about her sometimes. When we were on the Enterprise, he talked about her more. There were still people there that remembered her.”

“Your father served on the Enterprise?” Jackson asked. “That means you knew Data. What was he like?”

“We aren’t going to talk about work, remember?” Nix gave him a look. “Why don’t we take a walk since we are here?”  

“Sure.” Jackson said. “I was thinking that maybe you and I could have dinner sometime.”

Nix laughed. “I see you are living up to your reputation. Why don’t we just take a walk and then we shall see what happens?”

“I’m okay with that.” Jackson said.

“I’m glad.” Nix walked on ahead then turned to let him catch up with her.

He smiled and ran up to walk with her.

X  

Nix got into a routine at the science station. After she worked for the day, she would meet Jackson for a walk with Max in the arboretum. They talked about various subjects but never his work or hers.

Some nights they would have dinner and others they would go back to their quarters or their labs to work.

One night when he went back to work and she didn’t, Betar and Kalar stopped over to gossip and drink wine. Mostly they wanted to find out what Nix and Jackson were up to.

“So, I hear that you are dating Dr. Hill.” Betar said.

“Where did you hear that?” Nix asked.

“It’s a little hard not to hear when your friend is dating the most notorious ladies’ man in the galaxy.” Betar smirked.

Nix just laughed it off. “He is always a gentleman when we are walking. I think it’s because I told him that if he tried anything I would break his hand.”

Kalar laughed. “Klingons consider the breaking of bones flirting. Are you going to be mated with him?”

“What? No!” Nix said. “He is very interesting to talk to. There is nothing romantic between us.”

“That is not what I heard.” Betar said as she looked into the half full wine glass in her hand. “I heard that he has stopped messing around and now he is a one woman man.”

Nix scowled. “I didn’t know that. I thought he was still seeing other women.”

“You are okay with him seeing other women?” Betar asked.

“Like I said, there is nothing romantic between us.” Nix picked up the bottle of wine and refilled Kalar’s glass.

“I even overheard him talking to Dr. Kelly about you and how special you were to him.” Betar teased. “He asked about how to contact your father. Isn’t asking for permission to marry from the woman’s father a human custom?”

“Did you hear what Dr. Kelly said?” Nix wondered if he had betrayed her to Jackson.

“Dr. Kelly told him to ask you for the information about how to contact your father.” Betar told her. “Dr. Hill was not very happy about it.”

“Good. It’s not Dr. Kelly’s business. He shouldn’t get involved in the personal business of the scientists here.” Nix said.

“Dr. Hill should be able to find your father since he’s in Starfleet. All he would have to do is do a search for your last name.” Kalar said. “I wonder what your father will say.”

“He will probably tell Jackson that I make my own decisions and he shouldn’t be asking him for anything.” Nix took a sip of wine. “I can’t believe you two.”

“What? You didn’t know he had feelings for you?” Betar said.

“No. I didn’t.” Nix said. “I thought we were just friends.”

“Men like to go on about their work maybe he thinks you are impressed by his accomplishments. “ Kalar said.

“We don’t talk about our work. That was the first thing I insisted on when we started to go for walks.” Nix told them.

“Then what do you talk about?” Betar asked.

“Politics. Sports. Current events. The way the trees and flowers look.” Nix shrugged. “Just little things. Sometimes we just play with the dog.”

Betar and Kalar looked at each other knowingly.

“What?” Nix asked.

“You have been dating and you didn’t even know it.” Betar laughed at her.

Kalar joined in.

Nix was shocked she had never thought of being married to anyone. She was still too young to even consider something so serious.

X


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Nix had just come in from walking with Jackson and sat down when the door of her quarters chimed. She half expected it to be Jackson or Max but it was Betar.

“Enter!” Nix called out. 

“You will never guess what happened in the zero g lab today.” Betar said as she plopped on the sofa.

“How would you know what happened in the zero g lab? You work on the other side of the complex.” Nix said as turned in the chair beside her cup of tea to face her friend.

“I’ve been seeing one of the botanists on the project.” Betar said with a secretive grin. “Anyway, he told me that Maxell lost her crackers. They had to sedate her and take her to the infirmary. Dr. Kelly sent a request for an emergency transport to Starfleet.”

“If they are sending her away it must to be very serious.” Nix was concerned. “I’m sorry to hear of this. I knew she was uncomfortable but I didn’t know she was having such difficulty.”

“Mark the botanist, said that Dr. Kelly told the team leader that the Lincoln was coming to get her. Isn’t that your brother’s ship?” Betar asked

“Yes.” Nix said. “It will be good to see Noonien. I’ve missed him and my father. I hope he can get away from his duties long enough to visit with me.”

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Betar said. “You know it’s awful about what happened to Maxell but we knew when we were on our way here she wouldn’t be here very long. I thought she would at least make it six months. It’s only been three.”

“I feel very sorry for her. I hope that she gets treatment and can continue her work. Maybe she would be more comfortable at the Vulcan Science Academy.” Nix said.

“Hey Nix, does your family know about you and Jackson?” Betar asked.

“What is there to know? We walk in the arboretum every day with his dog droid.” Nix said. “That is all there is to it.”

“I still don’t believe that, you know. He hasn’t tried to kiss you or anything?” Betar asked.

“He’s tried once or twice but I moved out of his reach when he did that. I consider him a friend.” Nix shrugged.  

“Uh huh. I wonder what your brother will think.” Betar laughed when Nix frowned. “I’m sure it will be fine.”

“I hope so.” Nix said. “Did you hear when the Lincoln was expected?”

“Next week I think. They are keeping Maxell confined to her quarters until them.” Betar said. “Did you hear about Kalar’s message from home?”

“She told me her father was killed but she didn’t say anything else. I thought it best not to ask for details.” Nix picked up her tea and sipped it. “She did say it was an honorable death.”

“That means he was at his post. What were they doing in that section of the galaxy anyway? It’s completely crazy out there.” Betar shook her head.

“They are Klingons. They like completely crazy.” Nix sighed. “Do you want tea or something else maybe?”

“No. I’m supposed to meet Mark for a late supper in a little bit.” Betar said.

The door chimed.

“Enter.” Nix called out.

Jackson and Max came through the door. “I hate to interrupt but I wanted to share some news with you I just received.”

“We have been sharing news already.” Betar said with a smirk.

“Ignore her. What is your news?” Nix asked.

“Commander Bruce Maddox is coming from Starfleet headquarters. He is an expert in Soong androids. He wants to come take a look at my work.” Jackson said. “I have no idea what he will think when I show him Max.”

“He will be impressed.” Nix said. “Uncle Bruce will think Max is sweet.”

“Did you just say ‘Uncle Bruce’?” Jackson asked. “You never said you knew Bruce Maddox.”

“It never came up. He is a friend of the family.” Nix said. “Is he coming on the Lincoln? We heard its coming in response to a medical situation.”

“Yes he is.” Jackson said. “So you heard what happened in the zero g lab.”

“Yeah.” Betar said. “The woman was on the transport that brought us here. She was my bunkmate.”

“Kelly to Soong.” The intercom said.

Nix tapped her com badge. “Soong here Dr.”

“There is an incoming subspace communication for you from the Lincoln. It’s from an Ensign Soong.”

“Thank you Dr. I will take it here in my quarters.” Nix said.

“Should we leave?” Betar asked.

“No. This won’t take long.” Nix said.

She got up and walked across the room to tap the console to connect to channel. A young man with blue eyes and sandy brown hair came on the screen.

“Hi dear brother.” Nix said with a smile.

“Hello Nix. I don’t know if you have been informed but the Lincoln has been called to the science station on a mission of mercy. I will be there in a few days.”

“I know I heard about it. Are you going to be able to come down and visit with me?” Nix asked.

“I have asked permission from the Captain for just that purpose. He has granted me twenty four hours to visit with you.”  Noonien smiled at her.

“Good.” Nix smiled. “I hear Uncle Bruce is traveling with you.”

“He is. We have had a very interesting discussion on work being done by one of the scientists there at the station. His name is Dr. Hill. Do you know him?” Noonien asked.

“Yes Noonien. I will introduce you when you come down.” Nix glanced behind her.

“I will look forward to meeting him. Uncle Bruce would also like to see you.” He told her.

“Bring Uncle Bruce with you when you beam down. We will have a reunion.” Nix said. “You can beam directly to my quarters when you get here.”

“That sounds like a very good idea. I will tell him what you have suggested. I should be going my duty shifts starts in ten minutes.” Noonien started to reach for the panel to disconnect but stopped. “Ah! I also have a message from Father for you. I will give it to you when I see you.”

“I will see you soon. Smooches.” Nix blew him a kiss.

Noonien pretended to catch it and put it on his chest over his heart. “I will see you soon. Soong out.”

The screen went dark. Nix sighed. She turned to look at the two people in the room.

“He’s a bit stuffy, isn’t he? No offense, Nix.” Betar said.

“None taken. He is more like our father than I am.” Nis said with a smile.

“He looks very familiar.” Jackson scowled.

“There is a very strong family resemblance.” Nix said. “Noonien is a sweetheart once you get to know him.”

“So they were talking about my work. Is your brother following in your grandfather’s footsteps?” Jackson asked.

Nix sat down in the chair and Max came over to sit at her feet. She reached over and petted him before she answered. “You know I won’t discuss my grandfather’s work with you.”

“I wish I knew why that was.” Jackson said. He looked at the dog. “Come on Max. It’s getting late and Nix has to get some sleep. Good night Nix.”

“Good night Jackson.” Nix said as she gave Max one more pat on the head.

Jackson and Max left with a wave.

“Okay. Now you have me wondering why you won’t talk to him about your grandfather’s work.” Betar asked.

“There are some aspects of my grandfather’s work that I don’t believe need to be discussed outside of the family.” Nix said.

“Like the fact you know a lot more about it than you let on.” Betar said. “Why is that?”

Nix shrugged. “Goodnight Betar. I have an early shift in the morning and you have a date.”

“See you later, Nix. Good night.” Betar sighed and walked to the door. She waved as she left.

Nix took a deep breath. She may be discovered if she didn’t get to her Uncle Bruce before he told Jackson she was an android.

She went to the console and tapped the panel for the communications officer on duty. “This is Dr. Soong. I want to make a subspace communication to Commander Bruce Maddox aboard the Lincoln.”

“It will take just a moment, Dr. Soong.” The young man said.

A few minutes later Bruce Maddox was on her screen.

“Hello?” Bruce said.

“Uncle Bruce. this is Nix. Nicole. I look a little different from the last time you saw me.”

“Yes you have a face and hair now. Data said you were beautiful but I thought that was his fatherly pride. Hello Nix. What can I do for you?” Bruce said.

“You haven’t told Dr. Hill that I’m an android, have you?” Nix asked.

“No. Your father told me that you weren’t telling anyone that didn’t already know.” Bruce replied.

“I’m a sentient being not a machine. I choose to live my life as that. If people knew that I was an android, they would treat me differently.” Nix explained. 

“I understand.” Bruce looked at her closely. “You have his nose but the rest of the face. It’s not like Lal’s at all.”

“I was made to resemble someone my father held dear. You are right; I do have the Soong nose.” Nix smiled.

“It’s just like your father to give you something of a family trait. I will keep your secret.” Bruce promised. “Nix, what do you know of this Dr. Hill and his work?”

“He really hasn’t gotten very far from what I have seen. I did sneak a peek in his lab a few days ago. His positronic mapping is not even a quarter of the way done.  On the up side, he has made a beautiful dog droid with a positronic brain.” Nix told him.

“What? A dog?” Bruce was not sure he heard her right.

“The dog’s name is Max and he seems to be a real dog until you rub his head and feel the seams on the plates. I think the breed is called German Shepard.”

“I see.” Bruce didn’t look happy. “He led me to believe he was much further along than he is.”

“Don’t let on that I told you any of this. He isn’t aware that I am an android and I don’t want him to know.” Nix said. "I’m surprised he hasn’t figured it out. He and I have spent a great deal of time together.”

“Romantically?” Bruce was amused.

“No Uncle Bruce but I believe he would like it to become romantic. I would have to tell him before things went to that level.” Nix said.

“Yes I would say you would have to.” Bruce agreed.

“I should say goodnight. I have spoken to Noonien and told him to bring you down with him when he comes to visit.” Nix said.

“I was hoping to see you when I found out you were there. Your father asked me to give you a checkup, if that is all right.” Bruce waited for a reply.

“It’s fine. I expected it. He was concerned with me being so far away. After Lal, I think it has made him overly cautious.” Nix said.

“Goodnight Nix.” Bruce smiled at her.

“Goodnight Uncle Bruce.” Nix tapped the console to disconnect the channel.

The screen went black and Nix went to read for a while.

X


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

A few days later the Lincoln was in orbit to pick up Maxell. They were only in orbit for a short time but they would be returning soon. They were taking her to Deep Space Nine for a thorough checkup before sending her on to Betazed.

The Lincoln had also carried some extra medical supplies and other equipment requested by the scientists on Tyson.  Noonien was one of the officers assigned to install the equipment in the various labs. He would be attending to that after visiting with his sister.

The evening that the Lincoln arrived, Noonien and Bruce materialized in the middle of Nix’s quarters a few hours after the Lincoln arrived. Bruce was carrying a black case with him.

“Hello.” Nix said. “You didn’t have to bring me a present Uncle Bruce.”

Bruce looked at the case in his hand. “It’s not for you, Nix. I was going to bring this to Dr. Hill but in light of what you told me, I am having second thoughts.”

“What is it?” Nix asked.

“It’s your Uncle Lore’s head.” Bruce sat the case on the table. “He wanted to take a look at the positronic brain.”

“Why did you bring his head here if you aren’t going to let him see it?” Nix asked.

“I want you to hold on to it. If he should finish his positronic brain map, I want you to give it to him. Until then, I want you to keep it safe.” Bruce said. He pulled out a tricorder. “Why don’t I give you a checkup so that we have that out of the way?”

Nix nodded and stood still as Bruce checked her out with the tricorder. After a few minutes, he put it away.

“Everything is functioning within normal parameters. You are just fine.” Bruce said.

“I could have told you that. I run my diagnostics every few days just like Daddy taught me.” Nix said.

“Do you mind if I take a look?” Bruce asked.

Nix nodded again and waited as Bruce turned her face so he could get look at her. He opened the side of her head and looked inside.

“Your father’s design is so much more elegant than the original. He is more meticulous with the details.” Bruce said as he shut the opening. “You have more emotion than Noonien. Do you know how he accomplished that?”

“It was an accident.” Nix laughed. “My brain is a cross between Noonien’s and Lal’s. I think that was what did it. Daddy just mutters that he has no idea how it happened but I think he does.”    

“Interesting. I know from the reports he sent that Lal had emotions. Your father also said it was possible that was the cause of her cascade failure.” Bruce said. “I wish I had met her before she was lost.”

“Parts of her are inside us.” Noonien said. “We also have selected memories of hers. Father thought we should know her since she was out sister.” 

“I agree with your father.” Bruce said. “I know that Data gave you her framework, Nix. I didn’t realize how short Lal had been.”

“It’s only in relation to Noonien and Daddy. They are the same height.” Nix said.

“Father and I are the same in all our outward features. The only difference is that I have more human coloring.” Noonien said.

“You realize that you look exactly like your namesake. Dr. Noonien Soong was blue eyed with sandy brown hair just like you.” Bruce said.

“I wonder if Jackson picked up on it. He said Noonien looked familiar.” Nix said. “He said he had studied Dr. Soong extensively. He questioned the reality that I was his granddaughter when I called Dr. Soong my grandfather.”

“Data had instilled that in you. He often refers to Dr. Soong as his father.” Bruce said. “If this Dr. Hill has studied all the files on your grandfather like he said, then he would know that. Data has included several video files into the Starfleet records pertaining to Dr. Soong.”

“I’m not sure he has access to those. Most of them are classified.” Noonien said.

“Some are but not all of them.” Bruce corrected him. “The records pertaining to the two of you and your sister are sealed with command level clearance. Data insisted that they were and I agreed.”

“Is that why Dr. Hill doesn’t know about us?” Noonien asked.

“Yes.” Bruce confirmed.

“Why don’t I get you a cup of tea? We can catch up on all the news at Starfleet command.” Nix said as she moved to the replicator.

“Make it a glass of wine and I will tell you all that I can.” Bruce said as he sat down on the sofa. 

“Nix, here is the message that Father has made for you.” Noonien handed her a data chip.

“Thanks. I will look at it later.” Nix took it from him. She dropped it on the desk. She took the glass of wine out of the replicator and looped her arm around her brother’s. “Let’s sit down.”             

Nix handed Bruce the glass and sat in the chair. Noonien went to sit on the sofa with Bruce.

“Now where shall I begin?” Bruce smiled.

X

After two more glasses of wine and a lot of talking, Noonien took Bruce to his assigned quarters to put him to bed.

Nix put the case with Lore’s head in the back of her closet. She walked over to the computer and put the data chip into the slot.

Her father’s face came on the screen.

“Hello Nicole. This is your father. I am sending this message to your brother to hand to you. I wanted to tell you that I miss you. I hope you are doing well and your work is progressing as expected. I have been thinking of you quite frequently over the last few months. I suppose that is a normal behavior of most fathers when their youngest child is so far away. Stay safe and remember to do your diagnostics on schedule. I will see you at the end of your six month tour. I have arranged to have the Rutledge do the supply run to the science station on the planet, Tyson. It is an advantage to have Admiral Picard as a friend.” Data seemed to hesitate then he unexpectedly blew her a kiss. “Smooches Nicole. Data out.”

“Smooches Daddy.” Nix said out loud  

Nix replayed the kiss and smiled. She usually did that to him and Noonien. For him to do it for her was very special. She took the data chip out of the slot and put it in a carved box on her desk.

X

Noonien was on his way back to Nix’s quarters when he ran into a dog in the hallway. He knelt down and patted its head. “You must be Max. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello? How do you know his name?” Jackson asked.

“My sister has told me about him. I assume you are Dr. Hill.” Noonien stood up. He held out his hand to the man. “I am Noonien Soong, an ensign on the Lincoln and brother to Dr. Nicole Soong.”

“Yes. I’m Jackson Hill.” Jackson shook Noonien’s hand. “You have to tell me why your sister has the nickname ‘Nix’. I have been dying to find out. She won’t tell me.”

“She stuttered when she was …younger. She would say the first syllable of her name a few times before she could get the whole name out.” Noonien explained. “I was the one that started to call her Nix. Our father still calls her Nicole.”

Jackson looked at him. “You know you look exactly like the pictures of your grandfather in the files I have. I don’t see any trace of your mother in your face.”

“I look like our father.” Noonien said. “I have discussed your work with Commander Maddox.”

“You have an interest in cybernetics and robotics?” Jackson asked.

“I do.” Noonien said. “I would like to review your work when Commander Maddox is granted access. Will that be possible?”

“Of course. I would be glad to get your input. I’m sure there are things that are not in the public record but in your grandfather’s private files that could prove helpful.” Jackson said.  

“I cannot grant you access to my grandfather’s personal files. My father is the only one that can do that.” Noonien said. “If the report from Commander Maddox is less than favorable then I doubt that he will let you see any of them.”

“I understand. This is your family legacy and it should be respected.” Jackson said. “Are you on your way to see your sister?”

“Yes I was escorting Commander Maddox to his quarters and I’m just now returning.” Noonien said.

“I’ll walk with you. I haven’t said hello to her today. Come on Max.” Jackson patted his leg so the dog droid would heel.

“Dr. Hill, what are your intentions towards my sister?” Noonien asked as they walked the short distance to Nix’s quarters.

“I have feelings for her but I have been a gentleman. I don’t know if your sister returns my feelings. She hasn’t said anything.” Jackson said. “Maybe you could help me find out how she feels about me.”

“Why would I do that?” Noonien asked. He hit the bell on the door to Nix’s quarters.

The door opened before Jackson could answer.

“Hello Jackson. I see that you have met my brother.” Nix said as she got up from the desk.

“Yes. I was telling him that he looks like the pictures of your grandfather in the files I have.” Jackson said. “The resemblance is uncanny. You could be a clone of him.”

“I assure you that I am not a clone.” Noonien said. “Have you viewed the message from Father?”

“Yes.” Nix smiled. “I envy you. You get to talk to him all the time. But I will see him soon. He said he has gotten his ship assigned to the next supply run. Admiral Picard pulled some strings for him.”

“I should let you two catch up. I just wanted to come by and say hello.” Jackson said. He had begun to feel uncomfortable. “Max come on. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I may not have time to walk tomorrow with Uncle Bruce and my brother here. I will let you know.” Nix said.

“Of course.” Jackson said. He went out the door with Max trailing behind.

“He is in love with you.” Noonien said.

“No he isn’t.” Nix said. “Stop teasing me.”

“You should tell him about what we are. You could help him with his work.” Noonien said. “Father is expecting grandchildren from us.”

“From you not me.” Nix said. “But if I were to want children, someone who was an expert in cybernetics and robotics would be an ideal husband.”

“I wonder what Father would say.” Noonien smiled at her.

“He would tell you to stop teasing me.” Nix said. “Now are you and that pretty Ensign Taylor still seeing each other?”

Noonien gave her a sad look. “No. she decided to transfer to the Melbourne. She wanted more than I could give; at least that was what she told me.”    

“Oh I’m sorry Noonien. Come tell me all about it.” Nix grabbed his arm and she sat him down on the sofa. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

The next day Bruce and Noonien arrived at Jackson’s lab to look over his work. Jackson stood as they went over the positronic brain that he was working on.

“Curious.” Noonien said. “How are you counteracting the feedback on the auditory sensors? I don’t see any kind of buffering being done here.”

“I’m not sure there is any feedback. I haven’t had any measured by the diagnostic.” Jackson said.

“Noonien, why do you think there is feedback?” Bruce said.

“The diagnostic is picking up a variance of .02 in the auditory sensor. That is an indication of feedback. I would say it’s a low hum and could be differentiated out by the brain over time but it could be enough to cause a cascade failure or at least be annoying to the android.” Noonien explained.

Bruce looked at the specification again and nodded. “I see your point. My experience with positronic brains is that anything that is off even slightly can cause a cascade failure. You will want to correct that.”

“In Dr. Soong’s notes, I found notes to contradict that.” Jackson said. “It said that it’s within expected tolerances.”

“May I see that file?” Noonien asked.

“Of course.” Jackson pulled up a file on the terminal for him to see.

“I’ve seen these notes. This is for an earlier model of the brain that failed.” Noonien said. “I have also seen the revisions made later by Dr. Soong as he was constructing the android known as B-4. There was a correction. The variance allowed was decreased to .0015.”

“I have never seen the notes Dr. Soong made as he was construction that model. Are they in your family’s possession?” Jackson asked.

“Yes. My family does have the original copy of those notes but the Daystrum Institute has a copy as well.” Noonien said. “I suggest you request a copy of the revised notes before you continue your work.”

“Yes. That would be advisable. Those notes are also available at the Vulcan Science Academy.” Bruce commented.

“So you are saying that I should be working of of those notes and not the original design notes?” Jackson asked.

“You may work off whatever notes you like, Doctor. I would think that you would want the most up to date information.” Noonien said. “I am not here to evaluate your work. The Commander had that duty. There is also a discrepancy in the flux compensator. It is off by 2.075.”

Bruce looked at the screen. “I didn’t catch that. That would definitely cause cascade failure. All it would take is a slight shock and the entire brain would be depolarized. You will need to correct this as well.”

Jackson rubbed his forehead. “Max was made to the specifications from these notes. He hasn’t had a cascade failure. He has been operational for two years.”

“You are very lucky that he hasn’t.” Noonien said. “If you will excuse me gentlemen, I have to meet my sister in her quarters for lunch. I have duties to attend to afterwards.”

“Tell Nix that I will be by for dinner.” Bruce said.

“I will.” Noonien looked at Jackson. “Do you have a message for my sister as well?”

“No.” Jackson said. He blushed slightly under Noonien’s cool gaze.

Noonien left them alone to meet Nix.

“I have a feeling that there are more files that I don’t have access to.” Jackson said.

“You would be correct.” Bruce confirmed. “There are quite a few files that are held by the family that no one has access to. There are also some that are classified by Starfleet.”

“I know that the specifications for Data and Lore are classified. I also know that they were classified by Starfleet command for security reasons.” Jackson said. “You said in your correspondence that you had something to show me. Is it something related to Data or Lore?”

“I did bring something with me but from the looks of what you have here, I am reluctant to give your access to what I have.” Bruce said.

“I assure you that with more information I would be able to make progress.” Jackson said. “Let me show you that what I have does in fact work. Come here Max.”

Max came over and sat down in front of Jackson.

Jackson took out a tricorder and held it over to where the auditory sensor is and took a reading. “What the hell? This isn’t what it’s supposed to be.”

Bruce took the tricorder and looked at it. “This reading is within acceptable parameters.”

“That isn’t what it was.” Jackson said.

“Is it possible that it was modified or self-corrected?” Bruce checked the other readings. “Who else has access to Max?”

“Just me and Nix. Sometimes, he stays with Nix in her quarters when I work late. She is attached to him. I modified his command protocols to accept her vocal commands.” Jackson said. “She wouldn’t have tampered with him. I don’t even think she would know how.”

Bruce laughed. “Nix is a very intelligent woman. I doubt there is little that she doesn’t know.”

Jackson looked at the commander. “I’m sure she is but that doesn’t mean she understands my work enough to modify Max.”

Bruce sighed. He decided to keep quiet before he said too much. He would have to talk to Nix to see if she had made any corrections to Max.

“Why don’t we finish this tomorrow? I will be back in the morning. The Lincoln will be back in orbit the day after tomorrow so we have some time.” Bruce said. "In the meantime, you may want to request those additional files.”

“Then I haven’t completely lost your confidence.” Jackson said quietly.

“Not yet.” Bruce said.

“I appreciate your help in any way you can give it.” Jackson said humbly.

“Good afternoon Dr. Hill.”

“Good afternoon.” Jackson said as he watched the commander leave the lab. “Okay Max. Who was it that changed your specs?”

Max looked up and just barked.

X

Bruce walked into the exobiology lab and looked around.

“Uncle Bruce, are you looking for me? Nix asked as she was coming out of the supply closet.

“Yes Nix. I need to talk to you before Dr. Hill does.” Bruce pulled her over away from the others in the lab.

“About what?” Nix went with him. 

“Did you make modifications to Max?” Bruce asked quietly.

“No, not exactly. He was wining one night when he was with me. I just fixed a malfunction in his auditory sensor. I didn’t tell Jackson because I forgot about it.” Nix told him.

“Malfunction?” Bruce questioned.

“There was a hum. It was very slight but it must have been bothering him. I didn’t touch anything else.” Nix said.

“What did you use to fix it? Did you take something from his lab to do it?” Bruce asked. 

“No. Daddy gave me a toolkit to fix any malfunctions I may have. I used the micro spanner in that kit. I’ve never had to use it before.” Nix said. “Did I do something wrong? I fixed the hum.”

“No but Dr. Hill was surprised to see the reading. Don’t tell him what you did. He seems to think you have no understanding about what he is working on.” Bruce told her.

“I see. We never talk about our work. I guess he thinks it’s because I don’t understand it.” Nix said. “I better get back. We are working on a hybrid bovine for surviving harsh climates on colonized planets.”

“Sounds fun.” Bruce said.

“Not as fun as you would think.” Nix said. “I will see you at dinner.”

“Yeah. See you later.” Bruce let her get back to her work.

X

Nix was on her way back to her quarters after work when she ran into Jackson coming out of the administrator’s office.

“Hello Jackson.” Nix said with a smile. “How’s your day been going?”

“Nix, I think I blew it with Commander Maddox. Your brother thinks I’m an idiot. Now I don’t think I’ll get much help with my work from either of them.” Jackson said.

“Why would he think that?” Nix asked.

“I have been using the original specs for a Soong type android or so I thought. The information I was using is not the final specifications of the android B-4. I have been using information for a failed positronic brain. I was hoping to show your uncle what I had done and I thought he would be impressed but your brother noticed some discrepancies and pointed them out to your uncle. It was if they were there to tear apart my work.”

“I’m sure Noonien and Uncle Bruce were only there to help you. If they had questions then that is part of the process of being a good scientist. We all have to answer to someone.” Nix said.

“I had hoped that the Commander would have let me see some of the classified material so I could compare it to my work but I’m pretty sure he won’t now.” Jackson said. He was obviously upset. “He doesn’t even think I can record my data properly. I missed recording the variance on Max’s auditory sensor. My work notes said one thing and the tricorder said another.”

“That sounds like just one mistake. It doesn’t seem like enough to deny your access to more information.” Nix put her hand on his arm to comfort him.

“It wasn’t just that. There were other things. I know this is your family legacy but could you maybe speak to your brother and uncle for me.” Jackson requested. “Plead my case so to speak.”

Nix shook her head. “I won’t get involved in this. This is your work you need to be able to plead your own case.”

Jackson blinked in surprise and pulled away. He gave her angry look and replied in a very cold voice. “I see. Excuse me I need to get back to the lab.”    

“Jackson, don’t be mad at me. You are a scientist. You have to stand behind your own work.” Nix said.

Jackson didn’t say anything. He just walked away from her.

Nix resisted the urge to go after him. She knew that he probably didn’t mean to be upset with her and he would feel bad about that later. She continued on her way to her quarters.

She ran into Noonien as he was coming out of the bio lab.

“Noonien, what did you do when you were with Uncle Bruce in Jackson’s lab? He said you were ripping apart his work.” Nix gave him an annoyed look.

“I just pointed out some things that were incorrect in his work. I didn’t mean to upset him. Was he harsh with you?” Noonien asked her.

“Yes but he will calm down and apologize eventually. I’m not worried about that. Maybe I should tell him what I did to Max’s auditory sensor.” 

“What did you do to it?” Noonien asked.

“I made an adjustment to get rid of the hum. It was bothering Max so I fixed it.” Nix said.

“If you tell him that you fixed it then you will have to tell him how and why you know how to fix it.” Noonien said. “What did Uncle Bruce say? Have you talked to him about it?”

“He told me to say nothing about it.” Nix sighed. “Noonien, I think I messed up. I think Jackson will hate me when he finds out the truth,”

“You just better hope he doesn’t want to dissect you like he wanted to do with our uncle’s head.” Noonien said.

Nix shuddered at the thought.

X


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Nix and Noonien were almost to her quarters when an explosion rocked the facility and alarms started going off. Nix hit the computer panel in the corridor to see where the explosion occurred.

“It’s Bio Lab 4.” Nix pointed to the red flashing outline of Lab 4. “My friend Kalar works there. She is working on cloning. I have to get over there and see if she is alright.”

“I’ll go with you.” Noonien said. “Maybe I can help.”

Nix nodded and rushed off with Noonien following close behind.

They reached the lab a few minutes later. The scientists were standing outside and they were upset.

Betar grabbed Nix by the arm. “Kalar and two other scientist are still in there. The fire suppression cycle has already started. The shielding won’t let them transport them out. The breathable air will be gone in a few minutes. They are going to suffocate.”

Bruce was talking to the administrator over to the side. He spotted Noonien and Nix. “Ensign Soong, we need your assistance.”

Noonien went over to see what the commander wanted.

Jackson came over to where Betar and Nix were standing. “Dr. Murphy said he has three people still in there. Are they going to send someone in to get them?”

“They can’t. The fire suppression cycle sealed the doors. It won’t release for another ten minutes.” Betar said.

Noonien came over to Nix. “I’m going in. I need your help. There are three of them. I can’t get them all out."

Nix nodded. She looked at Jackson. "Where is Max? He can go in. He doesn’t need air."

“He is over there.” Jackson. “You can’t go in there without oxygen masks. Even then, they could explode as soon as they come in contact with the fire.”

“I have done this before.” Noonien said. “I know the proper procedure. We don’t turn them on until all the fire is extinguished.”

Dr. Kelly came over. He held out four oxygen masks. “This was all there was in the emergency station. We haven’t had a need for them before.”

“It will be enough.” Noonien said. “Nix?”

“Max, come with me.” Nix called out to the dog droid. She pulled off her lab jacket and handed it to Betar. “We need to go in though the access panel around the corner and seal it behind us. Max will help us search.”

“Let’s go.” Noonien said.

He and Nix headed for the access panel with Max at their heels

“Nix!” Jackson called after her. “They won’t make it. We need to wait.”

“They can’t wait Dr. Hill. Commander Maddox understands this and he has made the decision to send the ensign in.” Dr. Kelly said. “He feels that Ensign Soong is qualified to handle this situation. He has assured me that the Ensign will be fine.”

“With four masks for five people?” Jackson said. He looked over at Bruce standing near the sealed door. “Commander Maddox! I need to speak to you.”

“Dr. Kelly, can you clear this section and have the medical personal waiting. Not now Dr. Hill.” Bruce said as Jackson approached.

Dr. Kelly cleared the area. He came back and tapped Jackson on the arm. “We need to let them take care of this.”

“I’m not leaving with Dr. Soong in there.” Jackson said.

Dr. Kelly looked at Commander Maddox and then back to Jackson. “Stay out of the way.” 

Jackson nodded and Dr. Kelly left to wait with the medical personnel

“Are you in?” Bruce asked. He glanced over at Jackson and saw the concern on his face.

“Just one more moment the panel is jammed. Nix push on that side. We are in.” Noonien said over the communicator. “The fire has been extinguished. I have visual contact on two people. Nix, have Max go over there under that beam.”

Noonien brought one person to the sealed door with a mask on. Nix followed him a few minutes later with another wearing a mask. They went back into the lab for the third victim.

Jackson frowned when he realized that Noonien and Nix didn’t have masks on. “How are they doing that without a mask?”

There was a loud crash before Bruce could answer Jackson.

“Noonien? Nix? Somebody talk to me.” Bruce said. “Data will rip me to pieces if something happens to one his children.”

Jackson looked at Bruce with a shocked expression on his face. “What?”

Bruce realized what he had said and didn’t reply to Jackson. “Report Ensign!”   

“We’re fine, Uncle Bruce. We found Kalar. Tell Jackson that Max has been damaged.” Nix said. “We had to move a beam and some debris fell on him.”

“It’s all clear, Commander.” Noonien said. “There are no other victims.”

“The fire suppression cycle has three more minutes. Get to the door so we can get you out.” Bruce said.

Noonien came to the door carrying Kalar. He put her on the floor next to the others. Nix was behind him with Max in her arms. Max’s leg was mangled and hanging from the socket. Nix put Max down and sat on the floor next to Kalar and checked the masks on her and the other three.

“Is there any way to get the doors open now?” Bruce asked Jackson.

“There is no manual override on the fire suppression system. Each lab has a closed system that can’t be tampered with. It has to complete its cycle then it will release the doors unless there is a radiation leak.” Jackson said.

“Then we better hope there isn’t one.” Bruce said.

“She’s an android, isn’t she?” Jackson said. “I should have realized that she wasn’t human. I don’t know how I didn’t see it.”

“Yes. Data created three androids with positronic brains. Noonien and Nix are the only ones to remain stable. Nix is his baby and his most complicated design yet. She is the most human.”

“Three?” Jackson asked.

“His first attempt was Lal. She suffered a cascade failure after a few weeks.” Bruce told him. “I didn’t think Data would try again but he did. Noonien and Nix are his children in every since of the word.”  

“Nix seems so human.” Jackson said.

“Nix lives her life as a sentient being not as a machine. She is more human than some humans I know. I know you have feelings for her. She is capable of having feelings for you.” Bruce said. “She does have emotions but they are very subtle.”

Jackson looked at Bruce then at the sealed glass doors of the lab. “That is why she wouldn’t talk about my work. Its personal to her.”

“Nix doesn’t want to be treated like a machine. She has watched her father be treated like a machine by people who were intelligent enough to know better. They just had to get to know him. I was one of those people once.” Bruce admitted.

Jackson watched Nix as she sat on the floor with the scientists. He noticed that one of her hands was soothing Max as she held Kalar’s hand with the other.

The doors released and opened.

Jackson rushed over and pulled Nix to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Nix was startled. She finally put her arms around “Jackson. I’m fine. Max is damaged.”

Jackson let go of her and looked down at Max who was trying to get up. “Stay down Max. He will be okay. It’s just his leg.”

“We need to get out of the way.” Noonien said. He pulled Nix away with him.

Jackson picked up Max and followed them. 

The medical personnel started to come and take the injured scientists away. 

Bruce came over to Noonien and Nix were standing. "I’m sorry, Nix. He knows.”

Nix looked over at Jackson. “I’m not a machine. I won’t be treated like one.”

Jackson nodded. “Commander Maddox explained things to me. I understand and I won’t treat you like one. You know I can’t.”

“Everyone will know now.” Nix said sadly.

“No they won’t. They were unconscious and the Commander and I were the only ones who saw you without masks. I won’t say anything to Dr. Kelly.” Jackson said to her. He brushed her hair off her face. “It will be fine.”

“Dr. Kelly knows but it’s the rest of the station that I worry about. People will talk and figure it out. Maybe I should leave on the Lincoln when it comes back.” Nix said. She looked over at her brother.

“No!” Noonien said. “You will not walk away from your work. Jackson will keep your secret and he will be respectful of you. If he doesn’t, father and I will come here to kick his ass.”

“Noonien!” Nix slapped his arm. “You and Daddy will not hurt him.”

“Daddy not Father?” Jackson asked. He was starting to notice differences between Noonien and Nix.

“She’s the baby. It’s what she has always called him.” Noonien said. “It has gotten her out of trouble on many occasions, that and a kiss on his cheek.”      

Nix rolled her eyes at her brother. “He likes it and I didn’t get in as much trouble as you did. You and Rene Charles Picard were always getting into trouble. I can’t believe he got into Starfleet after some of the things you both did.”

“It pays to have an admiral as a father or a godfather.” Noonien said.

Commander Maddox laughed. “I did hear about the time you loaded a torpedo casing with whipped cream and shot it at an asteroid.”

“That was Rene Charles’ idea. I just procured the whipped cream.” Noonien said. “His mother thought it was funny. Admiral Picard did not.”

“Aunt Vash was the only person who did.” Nix said. “She kept you both from scrubbing the exhaust manifolds on more than one occasion.”

“You painted the walls of our quarters with bright pink polka dots on a white background?” Noonien said.

“It was only my room and they were flowers not polka dots.” Nix said. “Daddy thought they were pretty. He even let me keep them until we left for the Rutledge.”

“He made me scrub the walls alongside you to get them off.” Noonien said. “They were polka dots.”    

“Still think they are just machines?” Bruce asked Jackson.

“No.” Jackson laughed. “They sound like humans to me.”

“You better take Max and repair his damage. He is uncomfortable.” Nix said. “Would you help him, Uncle Bruce?”

“Of course.” Bruce said. “Lead the way Dr.”

Jackson carried Max back to his lab where he and Commander Maddox repaired the damage and talked more about his work.

X

Three months later, Data beamed down into the middle of Nix’s quarters. She ran into his arms and he hugged her. He stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello Nicole. I have missed you.” Data said.

“I’ve missed you too, Daddy.” She got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I want you to meet someone. This is Jackson Hill. He is very special to me.”

“My son has mentioned you.” Data said. “You are working in cybernetics and currently working on a positronic brain. He said you are working very hard on your own design.”

“Yes Captain, I am.” Jackson extended his hand for Data to shake.

Data looked at it and shook it. “Noonien also said that you are in love with Nicole. Is that true?”

“Yes sir.” Jackson said. “I have asked your daughter to marry me.”

“Is this true Nicole?” Data asked.

“Yes Daddy. I wanted you to meet him before I gave him an answer.” Nix said.

“I see.” Data looked at Jackson. “If she agrees to marry you then you had better work faster to achieve a stable positronic brain.”  

“Why is that, sir?” Jackson asked.

Data looked at Nix then back at Jackson. “I expect grandchildren. “

Jackson was speechless. Nix giggled.

“Daddy, I want you to meet Max. He is an android. Jackson made him. He’s really sweet. Nix said as she pointed to Max sitting next to Jackson with his tail wagging.

“Nicole, Max does not count as a grandchild.” Data told Nix gently.

“Daddy!” Nix laughed. She hugged Data. “We aren’t even married yet.”

“Then you will accept his proposal?” Data asked.

"Daddy, do you approve of him?” Nix asked.

“He is sufficient. You should tell him your answer.” Data said. 

“Yes, I will marry you.” Nix said with a smile to Jackson.

“Oh thank god.” Jackson was absolutely relieved.


End file.
